


Wake Up Call

by puzzleden



Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [8]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: Emmy wakes up in quite a delightful way.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286342
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wake Up Call

Lights and colors meshed together as the woman sprung up from her sleep. Her legs—more specifically, her thighs—felt itchy. It was almost as if someone placed a brush near her more…intimate parts. Perhaps someone was playing a trick on her? That can’t be right. The only person that would currently be in her apartment was Hershel.

Her hand scoped out for the source of her irritation. It met with short, matted hair. Looking down, she sees dark, glazed eyes watching her every move. Sure enough, she found him nestled along her abdomen. His body shifted from hers, only to momentarily stretch before repositioning onto her yet again.

She cleared her throat and playfully tapped his head. “Excuse me. What do you think you’re doing, sir?”

With a mere head tilt as a response, his head settled into her stomach. There it was again; that prickly feeling. Once she lifted his chin up to meet her gaze, she was met with unshaven stubble that grew overnight. Crawling up closer, he leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

“Not that I mind, but why are you so affectionate this morning?”

“It is not often we wake up in each other’s company.”

That was true. Despite the several months they spent as a couple (perhaps a year now), they hardly stayed over at the other’s home for more than a few hours at best. Now that the thought entered her head, they haven’t even done that, have they? She felt there was no need to rush with those particular actions, as Hershel seems to be quite content with just courting her. However… she can’t help but feel uncertain of what sort of relationship he wants.

Work piled up at the college, causing the two to stay out much longer than usual. Hershel would often stay on the college campus overnight, even sleeping there. As a result, a lot of their time and energy was spent keeping up with the workload, putting their personal lives at a standstill. Luckily, this particular day was when Hershel could hide away, if only for a brief moment.

“I must say though, you look comfortable in my shirt,” he tugged at the material of the baggy top.

“It fits well, aside the arms anyway.”

He hummed in agreement as he crawled his way back down. The same stimulation returned, more prominent than ever. She found the loose shirt held up over her stomach, exposing skin that he eagerly kissed. Squirming and writhing under his grasp, she squeaked abruptly. When he stopped to look up at her, Emmy did her best to keep a straight face. Try as she might, he had her right where he wanted her.

Emphatically, he nuzzled his nose against her bare flesh, tickling her with the stubble around his face. Unable to resist any longer, laughter erupted from her. Every inch of her stomach was not safe from his titillating touch. He let loose chuckles of his own, clearly amused. The tickle torture continued for what felt like several minutes until Emmy was in tears and was hiccuping from haggard breath.

A sly smirk spread his features as he eyed his prey. Her guard was down, allowing him to strike as fierce and swift as possible. Crawling back down, he began kissing around her thighs once more. The shivers her legs gave brought his attention back to her, as he waited for a signal of acceptance. Shaky hands stroked through his hair as she nodded, gently guiding him to where she ached the most.

Not a moment was wasted as he swiped her underwear from her hips. Pulling it away, he noticed a clear viscous trail that followed. The sight of swollen, moist lips caused something in him to stir. Perhaps more outwardly now, as he felt an uncomfortable twinge shoot from his groin. Patience is a virtue, he reminded himself.

He gently separated her legs and set to work, first tickling a very sensitive bulb with the tip of his tongue. A breath of air was audibly held. Once her fingers settled into his scalp again, he suckled against that point. In sync, clear, supple fluid poured from her entrance. Delighted by such a display, he rewarded her folds with the lightest rubs. Without checking his progress, he can easily tell he drove her mad.

Fingers sank in with a satisfying squelch. She could no longer hold in her voice.

“Hershel!”

If only he could smile then.

With the press of a very particular point, waves of pleasure surged through her. His tongue was drenched with the taste of her. Making sure he lapped her clean, he gave one final kiss before lazily looking back up to her with a small smile.

“You…you’re terrible…”

“So you say. You seem to be enjoying yourself at least. Care for more?”

“Five…more minutes,” she flopped back with a heaving sigh.

It was safe to say their relationship quickly changed soon after.


End file.
